1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a high security buckle for many different uses. In particular, this invention relates to a plug and socket type buckle that requires two hands to release.
2. The Prior Art
Plug and socket type buckles have many different uses. For example, they are used as restraining belts for infants in high chairs, car seats and shopping carts, as well as for belt buckles for adult use. One type of plug and socket type buckle is a side release buckle, in which two sections of the plug extend through two side apertures on either side of the socket. Pressing the plug sections inward releases the plug from the socket. This maneuver can generally be accomplished with one hand. Another type of plug and socket buckle is a center push buckle. In a center push buckle, the socket has a button on its center top surface, either integral with the socket, or extending upward from the plug. Pushing the button releases the plug from the socket. In this case as well, the releasing operation can generally be accomplished with one hand.
There are situations, however, when it would be desirable to have a buckle that cannot be disengaged as easily. This is true especially with restraining devices for infants and toddlers, who may be able to figure out how to release the buckle by watching adults. Another situation would involve a belt buckle for a police or corrections officer, who might be engaged in physical contact with another person who could attempt to release the buckle.
For these reasons, there have been attempts to provide plug and socket type buckles that cannot be disengaged easily. U.S. Pat. No. 5,774,956 to French discloses a plug and socket type buckle that has both side-release latches and an additional center push button on the top of the socket portion. The center push button is part of the plug portion and extends through a hole in the socket. To release the buckle, both the side latches and the center button must be pressed in toward the interior of the socket at the same time. The center button must be pressed downward sufficiently so that it will clear the hole in the socket and allow the plug to slide out of the socket.
Another buckle of this type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,991,985 to Galbreath. This buckle also has both side release latches and a center push button. In this patent, the center push button is part of the socket portion. Pressing the button causes a latch underneath the button to disengage from a corresponding latch on the plug portion and releases the plug from the socket when the side release latches are simultaneously pressed with the center button.
While these patents show buckles that are not as easily released as traditional side release or center push buckles, they still could be released with one hand, due to the location of the center button near the closed end of the socket. This location places the center push button very near the side release latches and allows a person to press the side release latches with the thumb and middle finger while simultaneously depressing the center button with the index finger.
In addition, the center latching mechanism on both of these patents cannot withstand large amounts of stresses, because the pull against the locking section is away from the pivot point on the release levers of each of the two patented buckles. This causes the center locking mechanism to release prematurely, i.e., before the button is fully depressed.